Neighbors
by Lah Fernandes
Summary: Ele sempre a amou. Ela sempre o viu como um grande amigo. Até que um dia ela descobre que o ama, de uma maneira nem um pouco agradável.


Tudo o que eu queria era uma paz que eu não tinha.

Tudo o que eu queria era o sossego que eu não tinha.

Tudo o que eu queria era estar ao lado de quem eu não podia.

Tudo o que eu queria era tudo o que não poderia ter.

Céus! Porque tem de ser assim? Porque tudo o que queremos não podemos ter?

Eu queria poder estar ao seu lado, aninhada a seus braços fortes, sentindo o cheiro doce que emanava de sua pele alva. Sentindo a paz, o sossego e a confiança que agora eu não tinha.

Ele sempre me dizia que me amava, mas eu achava que era apenas mais uma de suas brincadeiras. Eu _sempre_ o amei, mas não daquele jeito. Ele sempre foi o meu amigo, o meu melhor amigo. Aquele com quem poderia contar, independentemente de hora, dia, ou até mesmo motivos.

No momento em que li a carta que _ele_ deixou percebi que o amor que eu achava ser de amigos não era apenas de amigos.

Era algo mais.

Mas, então, já era tarde demais.

Ele havia ido embora._ Para sempre. _Assim dissera ele em sua carta.

Não. Não. Não. NÃO!

Não, definitivamente não.

Ele não devia, ele, simplesmente, não _podia _fazer isso. Céus, por que? Por que ele fez isso?

"_Eu te amo!" _disse para as paredes amareladas de sua casa completamente fechada _"Por que eu sou uma idiota e só fui perceber isso agora?"_

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Desse jeito as coisas não podiam ficar.

Eu sei que desde _aquela_ _noite_, a noite em que nos amamos, as coisas ficaram diferentes entre nós. Mas isso acabara. Acabara depois da noticia que recebi hoje.

Pus a mão em meu ventre onde, agora, eu carregava o fruto _daquela noite_.

"_Eu te amo também" _disse para o pequeno ser que se desenvolvia dentro de mim. _"Só te peço um pouco de calma. Eu sei que seu pai também te amará, mas, antes teremos de encontrá-lo. Iremos onde quer que ele esteja. Eu te prometo."_

Certo, por onde começar. Polícia? Hospitais? Sim, todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis para se encontrar uma pessoa.

Horas, dias, semanas, três meses se passaram e nenhuma noticia. Nada, nem uma pista.

Será que ele havia obtido sucesso em sua _missão_?

Estava triste, desesperada. Meu filho, assim como eu, nunca conheceria seu pai. Nunca veria seus olhos azuis -acinzentados brilharem enquanto me olhava.

Era uma manhã de mais uma sexta-feira. Mais uma semana sem noticias _dele._ Eu via nosso filho se desenvolver dentro de meu ventre lembro-me de como seus olhos brilhavam quando falava de crianças. Ele dizia que sempre quis ter filhos, e quando questionado por mim do porquê de não tê-los, ele disse-me apenas que ainda não tinha encontrado a mulher ideal para ser a mãe de seus filhos. Agora, seu filho se desenvolvia dentro de mim, sem ele sequer imaginar. A vida é traiçoeira.

Imersa numa tristeza inconsolável atendi ao telefone que tocava estridente ao meu lado.

"_Alo!"_ disse com a voz rouca.

"_Srta Swan?" _perguntou o estranho de voz grossa.

"_Sim, sou eu."_

"_Er... aqui é o policial Martin. Estou ligando para informar-lhe que encontramos um homem que se enquadra em suas descrições e..." _Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Céus, ele está vivo! Minhas mãos foram de encontro a meu ventre levemente dilatado. De meus olhos escorriam grossas lágrimas, que me impediam enxergar. _"Srta Swan? Ainda está ai?"_

"_Sim, desculpe-me. Ele está bem? Onde ele está?"_

"_Acalme-se. Ele está..." _houve uma certa relutância em sua voz, como se decidisse se me diria ou não algo. Um suspiro..._ "Ele está internado na Unidade de tratamento intensivo do hospital Princeton –Plainsboro."_

"_Eu...eu...eu posso ir vê-lo?" _

"_Sim, a srta _deve_ ir fazer reconhecimento. Se o homem encontrado for o que a senhorita procura, ele ficará sobre suas responsabilidades."_

"_Certo, irei imediatamente ao hospital."_

_Ele_, meu melhor amigo, o pai do meu filho, o homem da minha vida está vivo! Como esperei por esta notícia. Ele está vivo! Meu pequeno bebê poderá conhecê-lo quando viesse ao mundo.

Corri o mais rápido que pude para sair de casa e ir ao hospital, mas quando se tem pressa tudo parece ficar mais lento.

Os carros nas ruas estavam lentos, os semáforos demoravam a abrir, as nuvens escuras estavam paradas no céu. Mas os ponteiros do relógio... esses, definitivamente não estavam do meu lado, corriam ao redor do centro ininterruptamente, aumentando minha ansiedade para reencontrá-lo.

Depois de longos minutos, que me pareceram intermináveis horas, cheguei ao hospital onde ele se encontrava. Afobada, nervosa e preocupada, pedi informações na recepção. A recepcionista baixinha, de olhos castanhos e cabelos louros cacheados pouco pode me informar. Disse-me que eu deveria procurar o policial que o levou até o hospital, somente ele me daria informações sobre _meu amigo_.

Então, após vários minutos o policial de voz grossa que havia me ligado pela manhã apareceu na recepção do grande hospital. Ele me disse que Edward havia sido encontrado há algumas semanas num beco do subúrbio. Edward tinha machucados graves, porém sua recuperação, segundo os médicos, era excelente. Descobriram que era quem eu procurava, pois viram uma foto sua no jornal. Fui autorizada a vê-lo por apenas alguns minutos, pois além de ser uma área restrita, eu estava grávida.

Vê-lo deitado naquela cama, cheio de fios conectados em seu corpo imóvel, fez um nó subir em minha garganta, lágrimas descerem de meus olhos. _Aquele_ era meu amigo, o pai do meu filho.

Aproximei-me da cama, para poder tocá-lo. Sabia que ele nada sentiria, apenas queria ter certeza de que não era mais um sonho.

Sua pele alva estava gélida, com vários hematomas espalhados por toda parte.

"_Eu te amo" _sussurrei para o corpo desfalecido em minha frente. _"_Nós_ te amamos" _corrigi com um sorriso, colocando minha mão em meu ventre.

E, assim como tantas vezes eu sonhara nesses últimos meses, seus olhos se abriram. Ele me olhava como se estivesse desorientado.

"_Bella" _disse com sua voz aveludada _"É você?"_

"_Sim, meu amor. Sou eu."_

"_Eu te amo, minha pequena"_ disse com o sorriso torto que eu tanto amava surgindo em seus lábios.

"_Eu também te amo, Edward" _disse me aproximando de seu rosto.

Enquanto nos beijávamos ternamente, uma enfermeira de pele morena e cabelos longos e pretos se aproximou e disse que eu tinha que deixá-lo.

"_Por que? Deixe-a ficar comigo, por favor"_ pediu para a enfermeira

"_Eu... eu não posso" _ele me olhou com tristeza em seus olhos verde-esmeralda, então completei _"Pode fazer mal para o nosso filho"_

Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas de alegria, assim como as minhas quando pude vê-lo.

"_Nosso?"_

"_Sim, fruto de nossa única noite como amantes."_

"_Um filho nosso!" _nesse momento, vi seus olhos brilharem, assim como brilhavam _naquela noite_ enquanto me fazia dele.

"_Por isso tenho de sair. Preciso pensar nele também"_ disse colocando sua mão sobre meu ventre.

"_Vá, mais volte para mim" _pediu docemente.

"_Sempre!"_

Edward foi liberado do hospital uma semana após ter acordado. Sua recuperação foi extraordinária, segundo os médicos. Eu o visitava todos os dias. Ele me beijava carinhosamente e acariciava meu ventre. Dizia que nunca se perdoaria de ter feito o que fez. Que podia, de fato, ter morrido e nunca ter visto _nosso_ filho crescendo. Pedia-me perdão por isso. Eu não tinha o que perdoá-lo. Fazendo o que fez, ele me mostrou o quanto eu o amava.

Os dias passavam muito rápido. E antes que eu pudesse perceber, já estava no final do nono mês de gestação. Nossa pequenina crescia cada vez mais forte e saudável, em breve poderíamos segurá-la em nossos braços. Edward havia se mudado para minha casa, já que a dele era alugada. Ele era um babão, quando o assunto era nossa filha. Mais há alguns dias, ele está meio estranho. Planejando algo, talvez...

"_Bella, você me ama?" _perguntou-me certo dia enquanto eu estava deitada em seu peito nu, após nos amarmos mais uma vez.

"_Que pergunta idiota é essa? É claro que eu te amo. Mais do que minha própria vida, seu bobão!"_ então ele se levantou da cama e foi até o armário, onde pegou algo. Voltou à cama e se ajoelhou em minha frente.

"_Isabella, casa comigo?" _disse nervoso, juntando as palavras. Lagrimas escorriam por meus olhos, não consegui dizer nada. Apenas sorri e o abracei. _"Casa? Não me deixe mais nervoso, só responda: casa comigo?"_

"_Sim, sim, sim, eu caso com você!" _então ele me beijou apaixonadamente e nos amamos mais uma vez.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com dores no ventre, e logo percebi que era o momento. Em poucas horas teria minha pequena em meus braços. Olhei para o lado e Rob não estava na cama. Me levantei, fui ao banheiro, e então procurá-lo pela casa. Edward estava na cozinha fazendo café-da-manhã.

"_Amor, nossa filha..."_ foi tudo o que precisei dizer, pois nesse momento mais uma contração forte me impossibilitou de falar. Desesperado, ele correu para o meu lado e colocou-me sentada no sofá.

"_Diga-me o que eu tenho que fazer."_

"_Primeiro, acalme-se. Respire fundo. Acalmou?"_ ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. _"Agora, vá até o quarto e pegue a mala que preparamos para levar ao hospital e coloque-a no carro."_

"_Está bem. Não saia daí, ok?"_

"_Edward, eu preciso me movimentar. Dizem que diminui a dor da contração procurar uma melhor posição para ficar."_

Ele saiu correndo para o quarto, trazendo consigo a mala cor-de-rosa, ainda correndo, colocou-a no carro e voltou para me buscar. Me carregou em seu colo até o carro e dirigiu feito um louco até o hospital.

Conforme as horas passavam, as dores aumentavam e o tempo entre elas diminuía. As dores eram cada vez piores, mas então, depois de 06 horas eu ouvi o choro da minha filha. Olhei para Edward que chorava, em seus olhos havia alegria, amor, adoração, paixão. Colocaram-na em meus braços, minha pequena Sophia tinha os olhos do pai. Edward me observava enquanto eu admirava nossa filha.

"_Sophia, seja bem vinda, minha pequenina"_ ele disse enquanto acariciava seu rostinho sujo. E então me beijou docemente.

Minha vida mudou drasticamente nos últimos meses. Agora, estou casada com o Edward. Sophia está com quase um ano.

"_Eu te amo_" sussurrou meu marido após nos amarmos durante um dos cochilos de Sophia.

"_Eu também amo você"_ decidi que esse era o melhor momento para contar a novidade para Edward. _"Amor, eu...eu to grávida" _disse olhando em seus olhos azuis –acinzentados e pude vê-los brilhando enquanto sussurrava.

"_Isso é ótimo, pequena" _disse enquanto me beijava. Iríamos nos amar novamente, se nossa filha não tivesse dado sinais de que estava acordada.

Nada poderia me deixar mais feliz. Estou casada com o homem que eu amo e que me ama, tenho uma filha maravilhosa e meu pequeno bebê que cresce dentro de mim.

Hoje, me arrependo de uma única coisa: não ter descoberto que amava meu melhor amigo antes...

**_fim_**


End file.
